Past and Future
by Inner Dragon
Summary: How the world of beyblading was born, how bitbeasts came to exist, how they evolved, etc. Historyfic of the world sort of thing. [AUish] R
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!! I am back with another story!! XD I seem to be getting a lot of brainwaves for stories these days…heh. I don't know if this idea has been done before, but this was inspired for me

Tala: Am I getting turned into a fish again?

Icy (me): Nope

Tala: GOOD

Icy: You're just getting turned into a cockroach. **–snicker-**

Tala: **-vein throbs on his forehead- **WHAAAAAAAATTT??!!

Icy: **-rolls eyes- **jeez chill out I was kidding. Can't the cyborg take a joke?

Tala: **-huffs and glares-**

Icy: **-raises eyebrow- **okayyy…..on with story info.

**Summary:** How the world of Beyblading was born, grew, how bitbeasts were put on the earth in items such as pendants and swords, how they evolved, etc. This is my version from the beginning to the end, how it began and how it all ends.

**Pairings: **This won't feature the Bladebreakers too much (I don't think), however I will have bitbeast pairings: DriggerDragoon, DranzerFalborg, DracielWolborg, DizziTrygator. All bitbeast pairings will be shown fluffily (XD i love that word). I don't think this is really yaoi but... **-shrugs-** that's up to you to decide.

**Warnings:** None...language I guess (all my fics have language and pretty soon I'll stop repeating this)

Icy: Tala say the disclaimer for me.

Tala: Why should I?

Icy: You're STILL sulking?! **–mutters to self-** I have such immature muses.

Tala: Hey!!

Icy: The truth hurts, it's a fact. Now hurry up or I'll seriously turn you into a banana.

Tala: BANANA?! …Crazy authors….

Icy: -**in a dangerous voice-** TALA…….

Tala: okay okay! **–jumps a foot away from Icy-** Inner Dragon, otherwise referred to as Icy, does not own Beyblade, thank god, although she does own Ophelia and Elias so if you steal either I will hurt you, just so that she doesn't hurt me…

Icy: Great!! **-hands Tala a "How to torture Kai" handbook- and "How to torture Kai kit-**

Tala: **-evil grin-**

Icy: Anyway…

Also: I need a tiny bit of help: Does anyone know how Kai and Ray got their bitbeasts? I know how Tyson and Max did, but not the other two. :3 any help on this would be great

Well anyway that's all. Read and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The salty sea breeze swept over the wooden shack, rustling conch shells and miniature sea-crabs quietly, rustling through green tangled-up seaweed, combing the fine golden sand, creating soft, lullaby-like ruffles in the large ocean. The sea lapped against the golden sands, making them darker, more brown, as they played together. Seagulls flew overhead, dirty white, for once quiet, making no squawks. The golden-red sun bronzed the sky in a messy mix of pinks, oranges, reds, peaches, indigos, yellows and pearl-like colors, as it slipped quietly beneath the horizon. Already the first star of the evening could be seen shimmering softly in a pale palette of greys and blues and purples of the evening sky. Once the sun had set fully, the warmth had been whisked away with it, yielding way to a sharp cold temperature now reigning the skies and the air. Amidst all this is where it all began, the beginning of something that would last nearly forever. From the middle of the ocean rose a tall young lady wearing a long trailing blood-red dress. She had on a plain white-and-silver crown resting atop her shiny black curls which were tumbling in the wind. She glided towards the shore, her silver-slippered feet not touching the water. Once she landed on land, she rummaged through her pocket for something, frowning. "Oh dear me, where could it be? Oh come on, Ophelia, you're becoming awfully forgetful lately," she muttered crossly to herself, before discovering some green powder in her rather large pocket. "Oh there it is!" she exclaimed brightly, gazing at it fondly. "Although why Elias chose me for this mission is beyond me." She sighed and carried on, with a hint of sadness in her voice and sparkling turquoise-indigo eyes, "Though I suppose someone had to start it off. I guess this is the calm before the storm **(A/N: I don't own "Calm before the storm" either, that's a song belonging to Fall Out Boy)**, quite literally." She chuckled wryly, knowing what was to come very soon.

Suddenly the mysterious woman threw her head back, the azure eyes gleaming golden. Her black curls tumbled and danced a tantalising dance in the wind which was swirling around her, as she shut her eyes and slowly uncupped her palm. The fine jewel-green powder started flying off her palm, grain by grain. It joined the swirling wind, entrapping the goddess of seas in a cocoon of wind and green dust, before it separated and flew around the entire world, settling a bit of itself into every corner. When the wind ceased to blow the goddess opened her now once-again turquoise-indigo eyes. She smiled - a soft, serene smile. "Tomorrow," she whispered. A sweet melody hummed in the air, so faint you had to strain to hear it. "Tomorrow it will all start. The world will never be the same again." A momentary look of sorrow crossed her pale face before being shaken off by a peaceful look. Her eyes twinkled mysteriously as she stepped back into the cool water, gliding off into the horizon until she could no longer be seen. The night was now black, dotted with silver stars, and the beach looked as if nothing had ever happened. But the stars knew better, shining with an aura that meant they knew something nobody else did.

And above all heavens, a strange, faint red light glinted in the summer night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay I know. The first chapter is very short. **-looks guilty-** I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**A NOTE:** Yes, the world has normal people in it, advanced tech, everything, just no beyblades or bladers. But tomorrow...ah. You'll have to wait for next chapter to find out what happened.

So? What do you think anyway? Leave a review to let me know I won't be updating this unless I get reviews which are a sign that people are interested in this story...

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I'm still alive lol. And okay so I got the time to write this out and update, but this is the odd oasis of water in the long, scorching stretch of desert. Well I don't know if anyone else really missed me and my updates but I sure missed updating (I'm guessing nobody really missed me but I guess there's always hope that someone out there likes you eh? Life sure doesn't like me lol but yeah.)

Thank you to my only reviewer for this fic, **Queen Dark Amethyst**, people will have to review this or I will drop it if I see no interest (Orrr possibly not since I like writing it…I'll decide sometime soon…) Also thank you to Queen Dark for answering my question (partly at least).

Well that said, let's move on. The summary, pairings, warnings, and disclaimer are no different from last chapter so if you people really are interested in those, go check back. The only change in the disclaimer is that I don't own **Sora **either…Timmy does. Timberwolf220. So no stealing. Not at all because if you do steal Sora, then you're not only disrespecting my wishes, but also another author's. Thanks for co-operating…lol ok I feel like some sort of counselor/lecturer/whatever the hell they're called lol so yea I'll stop right about now.

…For once…I really have no author's notes (…pertaining to the fic…yeah sorry for the stuff above, it wasn't necessary, only the part about me not owning Sora was…) for the beginning, which surprises me, so I guess we can jump straight to the fic jumps off of a cliff in search of a fic o0 sorry I'll keep my idiocy in check…that was my muses…not me…anyway…I'm done here so just read the chapter and don't forget to review it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little sparkles bubbled and popped as the red light materialised out of the sky, merging with a swirl of blue and sparkles of white and green and grey and all colors possible. All the colors of heaven, hell, and earth, immortality and mortality came together, uniting in a strong bond that would last forever. Slowly the colors separated and took on distinct shapes and shades. As the brightness gradually died down, mythical creatures that would guard the earth fiercely against any harm materialised. The first was the mighty phoenix, the regal ruler of all other mythical beasts, forevermore known as bit-beasts. (1) She turned to face the others; the free-spirited sky-blue dragon, the majestic white tiger, the old and wise turtle (2), the great-winged falcon, the warm and compassionate yet cold ice-wolf, the incredibly brainy sphinx, and the smart and slightly stuck-up alligator.

"I call this meeting to order!" Dranzer regally squawked.

"Meeting? What in the name of Sora (3) is this meeting about?" Dragoon yawned and slouched, his wings unfurling briefly.

The white tiger turned to Dragoon and glared. "This is important 'goon!! So pay attention!" Driger yelled. Dragoon just grinned sheepishly.

Dranzer calmly brushed away some stray red and gold feathers which gently floated to the ground. "Driger is right, although I don't think he had the need to yell," she calmly interjected. "Now," she continued, "our meeting is about our mission, which is putting the humans on this earth. All the other creatures have been taken care of by Ophelia and Sora already." Dranzer hastily finished, seeing Dragoon was about to interrupt.

"But what was Ophelia saying about the Chosen? Something or other, I think." Wolborg spoke for the first time.

"Ah yes, I think out of all the humans, there will be a group of chosen ones that will have the power to control us in some way." Trygator informed the group, as everyone rolled their eyes at how she sounded like she was quoting a textbook.

"WHAT??!! I refuse to be controlled!!" The one, sphinx, known as Dizzara, yelled in shock.

Dranzer rolled her eyes. "Calm down, think of it as harnessing your power for the better. Without someone to control them, your powers will grow wild and uncontrollable and you won't be as powerful. Whereas with your own chosen human, you will train, become stronger, and develop a bond running deeper than any previously known. You will grow stronger, and more powerful, and the chosen human will have a companion to help in battle. It is a win-win situation."

"Hm…stronger eh?" Dizzi thought. "We-ell…maybe I _could_ deal with having a human master…"

The rest of the creatures known as bit-beasts silently agreed but didn't say anything.

"How do we choose/make the humans?" Dragoon finally asked a sensible question.

"Ah," Draciel finally spoke up, coming out of her shell. **(A/N: sorry…bad pun…) **"I believe to make the humans, we can just use the energy balls and throw them out to Earth, so that humans are formed by the cluster (4). As for choosing our humans, maybe after all the humans are made we could just concentrate on our inner powers and choose the one that seems the best-suited?" she finished, gazing around with wise eyes.

Dranzer nodded. "Very nice, Draciel that is the way I was thinking of doing it all too," she commented.

"But how will the humans vary?" the strong and powerful falcon spoke up.

"The energy balls will take care of that as long as we think, deep in our minds, that the humans must vary." Dragoon answered.

Everyone facefaulted. "What?" Dragoon asked.

"Wow…didn't know _you_ were capable of saying something wise, Dragoon…" Driger muttered.

"Hmph. I am, and now you know it." Dragoon lashed his tail and glared at everybody.

"Okay lets not pick a fight, but rather get started on the task at hand, which is creating humans." Trygator intervened before the two glaring bitbeasts had a go at each other. So all the bitbeasts took up an energy ball **(A/N: nahh I don't know what they look like…so don't ask)** and closed their eyes, concentrating very hard. Slowly the power balance inched over to the 'explode' side on the meter, when there was a loud silence and then a 'boom' resounded all over the earth. Slowly the energy fizzled out as energy leaked into all corners of the earth in the form of humans (5). The energy and life barometer settled back into its original position and all the bitbeasts opened their eyes, looking around with an expression of awe. They felt all the charged electricity in the atmosphere and it was making Driger's white fur rise off of his back. Slowly the electricity and the charged atmosphere died down and surrendered its reign to calm. Instinctively, all present knew that the mission had been successful, there were now humans on earth. The only thing that remained was to pick out the chosen ones, and unite as one soul with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai fini. That's French. Translated literally, it means "I have finished." Translated loosely it means "I am done." lol so that's done, sorry this was another short chapter but for this fic I just seem to have an easier time writing short chapters than longer ones…and the new chapter will come out whenever I can be bothered to think about it and write it Thanks for reading, I hope you liked, buh-bye.

(1) – Dranzer is one of my favorite bit-beasts so that's why I chose her as queen

(2) – Or is it tortoise?

(3) – Goddess of the skies, belongs to Timmy

(4) – the energy balls are also mine…I copyright these particular human-making energy balls

(5) – Time is messed up in my fic, I'm not having my world start with cavemen, I'm jumping straight to modern world and modern tech and modernized people…this is kind of AU so it makes sense.


End file.
